HPC28
is the 28th episode from the series, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 320th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Using the feelings of children who don't want to do their summer homework, Sabaku creates a powerful desertrian. The girls are surprised to learn that Erika is one of them and they attempt to get her to stop being lazy. '' Summary It's almost the end of summer vacation and Cobraja was waiting for this time. It's hot outside and a lot of kids didn't finish their summer homework yet, which means he can collect a lot of wilting heart flowers and a bunch of Desertrians from them. Meanwhile, Erika is still asleep and it is going on noon. She has been staying up late and isn't eating proper meals- instead choosing things like ice cream. Momoka informs them she'll be heading to Yuri's place to finish her homework, since she didn't have the time to do it all yet, and Erika remains calm over the remains of hers. Tsubomi points out they only have half of a month left, but Erika is convinced she has enough time and and decides to play for the remainder of summer and just finish it all on the last day. With that Tsubomi and Itsuki make plans to head to the Library- but they are distracted upon noticing how messy Erika looks. She seems to be fine with it, so they don't waste the time to suggest she gets ready. At the Library the girls get their books when Erika decides she can't read in such warm weather. Itsuki suggests she just gets it to read in the morning, when it is cooler out, but Erika refuses, saying she won't be awake. The group suddenly notice the elementary school kids are not playing in the playground like usual. As they go to investigate this suspicious activity, a Desertrian suddenly jumps down. The girls transform and they defeat it, but they then notice a lot of Desertrians have appeared, shouting that they hate homework. Cobraja then appears and confirms what is going on for them. The girls battle as hard as they can, but Marine struggles to get her full powers to work due to a lack of strength from her poor eating choices. Cobraja orders the Desertrians to destroy the school they all head there and Marine suddenly suggests that they destroy the Junior High as well- earning disapproval from Blossom, Sunshine, and their fairies. The Cures arrived to defend the school, with Marine scolding Cobraja for not understanding how frustrating homework is. Then the Desertrians all fuse into one, injuring Blossom and Sunshine and leaving Marine to finish it. She uses a Magenta Heart Seed with her motivation in hopes of fighting better and manages to injure the Desertrian, allowing her to use Blue Forte Wave. Her abilities remain weakened until Blossom steps in to lend a hand, using Pink Forte Wave. With additional help from Sunshine using Gold Forte Burst, the trio manage to finally defeat it. The Cures revive the children, but they were all sad that summer vacation is almost over. Then the kids met their teacher at school. Tsubomi encourages them to ask for help with homework. She then tells Erika to do her homework too, and with her and Itsuki's help, Erika starts working on it. Major Events *A massive number of Heart Seeds is created due to the number of victims created by Cobraja's school break plan. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Cobraja *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Kurumi Momoka Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!